Trying Not To Love You
by SakuraJuliet
Summary: Kazuto and Asuna have been friends since their second grade. Now entering their high school years, Asuna bloomed into a beauty that no one can resist. Unknowing to her, Kazuto has long since harbored a feeling that he can't put a name on. Can he ever tell his best friend what he truly feels without damaging their friendship?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online and its characters. This is simply a fan fiction made for SAO addicts just like me.**

**Author's Notes: Hi there! Bet you are itching to read another SAO fan fic, aren't cha? Well, if you have read the other two fan fics I have made ("Finally", a one-shot for CCS, and "Hidden Demons", an on-going fan fic featuring the protagonists Kirito and Asuna), I guess you have already an idea as to my writing style. I'm still pretty new in this art (I consider this as art, though in the literary sense, of course), so I really need your help. Comments, reviews and suggestions are all welcome. Feel free to do so everytime you get to read them.**

**Well, you might be wondering why I entitled this fan fic after a song. "Trying Not to Love You" by Nickelback is a song that tells us basically that whatever we do to prevent ourselves from falling in love with a particular person whom we just met or have been friends with for the longest time, we basically can't. Love seems to find a way to grow despite our numerous attempts to quell it. With that, I am trying to incorporate the basic message of the song in Kirito and Asuna's love story (with a twist, of course). I do hope I could do justice to it.**

**A Spoiler for the Heart**

"Wow! This place sure is amazing, Kirito-kun!" Asuna couldn't hide her excitement any longer as she darted towards the clear sea water.

"Just be careful not to step on a sea urchin!" Kirito couldn't help but smile as he watched her wading in the clear waters of the sea. Surely, this was the right place to bring her.

It seems that the gods of the heavens have given him this day to enjoy. Though the weather man reported that today was going to be a rainy one, it's as if the rain clouds have shied away and went looking for another place to lash out its fury. What a great way to start their vacation, Kirito thought to himself.

To celebrate their first anniversary, Kirito decided to surprise Asuna and bring her to the place that has never failed to amaze him since he first visited the place. It was a clam sanctuary situated about 40 kilometers from the city. Though it was a bit isolated from civilization, the serene ambiance of the place made it the perfect location for those who want to have a private getaway from the hustle and bustle of the city. As the famous cliche' goes, it was indeed heaven on earth.

White sanded beaches were surrounded by the lush, green forests of the mountains. Miles and miles of clear, blue waters stretched out as far as the eyes can see, slowly making its way back to the place it came from. The rustling of the wind and the beautiful melody made by the birds inhabiting the forest make a beautiful lullaby that could easily lull anyone to sleep. Add the clear blue skies for the day, everything was perfect! Correction! IT IS PERFECT!

Reaching over the picnic basket they have brought along, Kirito started arranging their stuff on the sand. Bringing out the portable radio they have bought from a local store, he started humming to the tune of the song that was played.

Out of nowhere, Asuna approached Kirito, bringing with her a red pail. A mischievous smile was plastered on her angelic face.

Since Kirito was busy with setting everything up for their date, he was surprised out of his wits as he caught sight of his girlfriend's face staring straight at him. He could see a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"A-Asuna, you scared me to death!" Kirito's frightened look caused waves of laughter to wrack up Asuna's body. Asuna couldn't help but laugh upon seeing the look on Kirito's face. It was, indeed, priceless!

"Hahaha...You sure look cute, Kirito! I wish I have brought my camera with me! Hahaha!" Then, without warning, Asuna splashed the sea water she has collected earlier, causing Kirito to be as wet as a puppy out of the puddle. To evade his counter attack, she started running towards the sea.

Still unable to recover from the surprise attack his girlfriend has started, Kirito was left with a dumbfounded expresssion on his face. Having caught up to the momentum of the moment, he quickly stood up and went dashing towards the direction Asuna went.

Ahh..She wants to play, huh? Well, let's get started. A playful grin could be seen on Kirito's face as he put all his energy on catching up with Asuna.

"Oi, Asuna! I'm coming! You better run as fast as you can!"

"Catch me if you can, Kirito-kun! I'm faster when it comes to running!"

"Not so fast, Asuna!" It was now Kirito's turn to surprise her as he suddenly emerged from the water. Seeing that his plan brought about the desired effect, he quickly locked her in a tight embrace before pulling her underneath.

That indeed surprised Asuna, but unlike Kirito, she was faster to recover from the act. She then managed to resurface and catch her breath. A few seconds later, Kirito also resurfaced. They were both laughing as they were splashed water on each other's faces.

Now that they have grown tired of their energetic play, Kirito slowly waded towards Asuna, caught her hand, and swam towards the seashore.

"That sure was fun, Kirito-kun!" Asuna cheerfully declared to Kirito as they walked hand-in-hand towards their lunch.

"Yeah, it sure was. I wish we could stay like this forever."

Asuna blushed from Kirito's declaration. She stopped walking, and turned to face Kirito, the latter exchanging a confused look.

"Wha-What do you mean by that?" Asuna's shy tone made Kirito all the more confused. "About what?"

"About what you said." Asuna all the more blushed as she was trying to give lead Kirito into answering her query.

"I still don't understand what you are trying to say," Kirito still looked confused. I wonder what she's trying to get at. Did I say anything wrong? His mind was racing with thoughts as he waited for her answer.

"F-Forget about it." Asuna quickly turned her back towards Kirito and marched off towards their lunch so as to hide her blushing face. That idiot! Why can't he just spill the three words out instead of leaving cryptic messages?!

Kirito quickly ran towards the marching Asuna and stood in front of her. "Hey, what have I done?" When Asuna still continued walking, he tightly gripped her shoulders and forced her to face him. Asuna could not meet Kirito's gaze, as she was still embarassed with the event.

"Asuna, I know what you meant by your question. I was just joking around with you. Please don't get mad at me. I-" His statement was cut off when Asuna stomped her foot on his foot and left without a word.

Despite the physical pain he felt, he hurriedly darted towards Asuna, gripped her shoulders once again, but this time, he inched closer than before, bringing their faces closer. This move seemed to be effective in stopping Asuna from moving further away from him.

Before she could react, Kirito was able to say the three magic words she so longed to hear.

"I LOVE YOU, ASUNA!" With that, Kirito slowly leaned towards her, bringing their lips together.

The kiss they shared was a short but sweet one. It was enough to express the unspoken words of affection and the love they feel for each other. It was a kiss that was enough to melt one's heart.

When the kiss finally ended, both of them were speechless and couldn't bring to look at each other's eyes. Both of them were blushing furiously that it felt like it would take a hundred years before any one of them could speak again.

Kirito was the first to recover from what happened. "Asuna, I love you. I'm sorry if it took me so long to say those words to you."

Asuna then lifted her face, locking her gaze with him. Though she was still blushing, she managed to repeat the words to him, "I love you too, Kirito."

Now it was Kirito's turn to blush. It seems that his social awkwardness was still getting in the way, and because of that, he quickly changed the subject. "A-Are you hungry already? Let's have our lunch. I bet the sandwiches you have prepared are delicious!"

He quickly grabbed one of the sandwiches from the basket, and ate like he has never eaten anything like it before.

Dumbfounded by the sudden change of topic, Asuna couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she ate together with him.

You really are dense, Kirito, but I love you still.

**A/N: How did it go? That's just the spoiler for the story, and it's not even the first chapter yet! Well, do leave comments, reviews, suggestions, or even violent reactions on the box below, and let me know what's running through your mind when you read this.**


End file.
